Strange Love
by THEGabzzzter
Summary: Originial character shipped with Luna Lovegood.
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins in a little town, Mileton.

Nothing special ever happened. Except for some adultery here and there and of course the drama that followed. But all in all, it was a peaceful town.

Until that faithful night.

It was a cold winter night in Mileton. The windows were beautifully frosted and the streets covered with a blanket of snow. Despite this December beauty, the people in the town had felt a sense of foreboding, and stayed at home.

Suddenly a piercing scream was heard throughout the town.

"Matthew?" a young boy of about 7 years with toffee hair whispered urgently. "Where are you?" The young boy was sitting at the end of his bed peering into the darkness of the shared room with his older brother.

He heard a muffled groan and yawn. "I was _sleeping_," an older boy with golden blonde hair said irritably while rubbing his eyes, trying to get rid of the sand that The Sandman had bestowed on his lovely hazel eyes. "Which we both should be doing."

"But Matt-" Nathan tried to explain but was interupted by the same shrill scream. Matthew stopped his actions and froze. "Doesn't that sound like mum?" Matthew asked Nathan with a tremble in his voice.

Nathan nodded frantically and was shaking out of fright.

"I´ll go check," Matthew said slowly trying to be brave while he was really scared. "You stay here. ´kay Nate?" Nathan stared at Matthew with large eyes. "You can´t go alone!"

"Don´t be silly" Matthew huffed. "I´m 9, I´m a big boy." Nathan giggled, momentarily forgetting about the strange, scary situation. "Pinky swear you´ll stay?" Nathan nodded.

Matthew went in the corridor. It was deadly silent and Matthew cautiously tip-to´ed along until he was directly in front of his parents bedroom. Why not check their room first? Just to be safe. Matthew felt his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He turned the doorknob a sliver and peeked inside. The room was vacant. Slowly closed the door and stared at it. _Where did it come from?_ The same shrill scream echoed along the empty hall. Though the scream had terrified Matthew the previous time he heard it, this time he felt chills run down his spine. For now, he was certain it was his mother.

The scream seemed to be coming from the parlour. They hardly ever used the parlour, because it was only used for festive occasions.

Matthew approached the door to the parlour, wishing it was all just a dream.

"you taste lovely, m´aam" a ruffled, dark voice uttered. "you´ll be a nice addition to my p-"

A weak voice interupted."Never, you disgusting dog!" The unknown man growled and a slap was heard. "don´t interupt me, woman. crucio!" Once again the horrible screech was heard.

_Where´s dad?_ Matthew was torn between running away to safety or stopping his mothers pain.

Suddenly the man started chanintg something and matthews mum´s screams volume increased.

_Mum!_

Matthew quickly opened the door to find his mother on the floor, lying in a puddle of her own blood.

"Matt!" a manly voice called. " Wake the fuck up!" Matthew groaned into his pillow. He _really _didn´t want to go to classes today. He hadn´t turned in his transfiguration essay when it was due and he _really_ wanted to avoid McGonnagalls infamous dagger glare.

"Matt, for fuck´s sake!" Matthew felt a pillow hit his head and sat up and glared at the pillow culprit. Ritchie smiled innocently. "did you _have_ to do that?" Mathew said irritably.

Richtie smirked and stuck his togue out. "It got the job done."

Matthew sighed. Richtie had been his best friend ever since first year, when everything was still big and scary. They had helped eachother in many sticky situations the past six years(lord knows, there have been many). Ritchie was usually happpy and fun to be around. But now he was just a prat.

"wouldn´t want you to miss Professor McGonnagulls reprimand?" the dark skinned wizaed winked.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "wouldn´t want to miss it for the world."

Richtie laughed his smooth laugh.("_More like his heinous cackle.." _matthew thought grumpily.)

that had gotten him many admirers.

"I´ll be waiting in the commonroom" Ritchie hollered over his shoulder. "Don´t take too long, blondie!"

Matthew sighed a second time that morning. He could be a handful at times. Especially in the morning. One of the defining diffrences between the pair was, Richite was a morning persona nd matthew a..well, _not_ a morning person.

Matthew grabbed his ashwood wand performeda quick Scrougify. "_That´ll do." _Matthew thought absentmindly. "_Don´t have time for anything else"_

Matthew threw on his school robes and check his look in the mirror. What he saw was nothing special. A tall and slightly mucled(due to quidditch) blonde seventeen yearold boy with bags under his eyes. Matthew sighed. "_as if anyone even notices me._." Matthew rolled his shoulders and walked out to the commonroom.


	2. Chapter 2

When Matthew arrived at the commonroom; he sighed heavily. Cormac was putting his moves on a poor unsuspecting girl yet again. Cormac was a typical handsome spoiled arrogant arse; who thought he was irresistable. With one exception.

Matthew chuckled when he noticed that Cormac kept stealing glances at the brains of the golden trio; Hermione Granger. _Typical. He can´t let go of the only girl who resisted him._ Not to say that Matthew liked Granger; quite opposite actually. He simply didn´t think anyone deserved to be the victim of the mighty McLaggen. Despite the negativity he felt towards Cormac, they were friends of sorts. Well, he was more Ritchie´s friend. Matthew joined Ritchie by the exit. Matthew silently hoped that Cormac wouldn´t join them for breakfast. Well, that hope shriveled up and died.

Cormac came up them and dunked Matthew right between the shoulder blades. Really fucking hard.

"Hiya, guys!" Cormac grinned. "Did you see that fine bird? She was _all _over me."

Ritchie laughed loudly and stated that no warmblooded woman could resist him. Cormac only smirked in reply.

Matthew was so close to comment but decided that wouldnt be wise_. Yes, not many resisted him. But those looks will wither away with time and be replaced with wrinkles and yellow teeth. And you´ll have nothing. You´re already a year behind your peers. _Matthew grinned looking slightly evil. Apparently it´s not a good idea to mix little to no sleep with Black genes.

They made their way to the Great Hall as per usual; joking and discussing quidditch strategies. It was still a vulnerable subject, that Cormac didn´t get the Keeper spot. He would never miss an oppurtunity to rant how he was unjustly treated. Yada, yada.

Suddenly Cormac stopped in mid-rant.

"Well, well, well." Cormac smirked and when he did it, it kind of reminded Matthew of Draco Malfoy. Two arrogant prats.

"if it isn´t Loony?" he said with a haughty air. "Lost?"

The white blonde in question stared at the group with a frown on her delicate face.

"Not really, Cormac." she said with a far-off voice. "But thank you for asking."

Matthew and Ritchie snickered a bit. She could never tell if anyone was sarcastic of not. She seemed so dimwitted.

Cormac´s smirk widened and he leaned in by her ear and stage-whispered.

"If you ever need something or lose something"Luna seemed comepletey uneffected. "you can always come to me."

Cormac grinned cockily and Luna stared at him. But not in an oh-you´re-so-hot way, more in the who-are-you-again way. Then Cormac sauntered off, expecting Richtie and Matthew to follow him as if he was their leader. Ritchie followed without hestation, but Matthew lagged behind.

"Bye, Luna." He said quietly. He really didn´t like it when people bullied her. Sure, he wasn´t the most innocent. He would laugh when she said something hillarious.

But he didn´t feel the need to seek her out and just tease her. He actually admired that she dared to be herself. He wasn´t himself completely in school, he wasn´t comfortable in his own skin.

"Bye, Matthew." Luna smiled a pretty smile. _Wow, she´s not that bad. At least in appearance. _

Matthew smiled hesitantly and continued to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was filled with hungry people as usual and Matthew sat down drank some tea. Yummy tea. Nothing can make you feel better than a cuppa. _Now some toast. Oh! Jam!_

Ritchie ate bacon and eggs. He insisted on having them scrambled and they had to be peppered.

"so what are ya gonna say to McGonnagall?" Ritchie asked.

Matthew shrugged. "wow,you´re a man of many words today." once again the shrug.

"Hey, isn´t that your brother?" Ritchie asked.

Matthew turned around and looked over to the Slytherin table. Matthew sighed; apparently Nath had found a new flavour of the month.

"He will seriosuly catch somehing, the way he´s going." Matthew mumbled.

Nathan had started early with girls. He only had to smile his signature smile and the girls fell before his feet. This had caused a rivalry between the infamous Slytherin sex god Draco Malfoy.

_That _was the only good thing that came from his fooling around.

Matthew looked at the time.

"Shit, we have to get going." Matthew drank the last of his tea, burning his throat badly.

"Let´s go!"


	3. Chapter 3

"…and that is why you should never let your thoughts stray whilst casting the engorgment enchantment" Professor McGonnagall told the class. "Class dismissed."

Thank Merlin, it´s over_. _

"Mr Brack, a word please." Bugger it all to hell. Ritchie winked at Matthew and mouthed the words "have fun". Matthew scoffed.

As if anything would be fun with McGonnagall. Ritchie and McLaggen had previously discussed if McGonnagall was shaggable. They came to the conclusion that no one knows what the Professor might be hiding beneath those prim and proper robes. Maybe something deliscously naughty and fun.

Matthew shuddered at the mental picture of Mcgonnagall having _that _kind of fun.

When the last student had left the classroom, McGonnagall started her (probably long) rant with a sigh.

"Mr Brack," she began " this is the fourth essay you´ve neglegted. You are at high risk of failing this class; not to mentiion your NEWTS are coming up."

Matthew grimaced at the mention of NEWTS.

"Transfiguartion has never been my strong point, professor." Matthew tried diplomatically.

"and besides Quidditch has been taking up a lot of time.."

McGonnagall shook her head. "Schoolwork must come before Quidditch and as your Head of Griffindoor, I may have to take you off the team"

Matthew´s heart stopped. "You can´t do that! That´s not fair!"

McGonnagall looked grim. "If you don´t start improving your effort, it may be the only thing I can do." Matthew felt a strong urge to curse her into oblivion. Stupid old hag.

"Fine" Matthew complied. "I´ll shape up."

"Good, but in order to make sure I have arranged that the Head girl, Hermione will be your tutor." McGonnagall stated.

Matthew looked bleak. He had never been fond of the bushy headed girl. Sure, she had some serious brains but still.

Insetad of replying(for he had feeling he might spit out somethning extremely rude) he merely nodded.

"good, now off you go."

Matthew mumbled something in reply and walked out to corridor. Outside Ritchie was leaning on a wall with a bored expression till he saw Mathew "I didn´t hear any screaming or moaning, so i guess you´re off the hook?" Ritchie asked with a glint in his eye.

"For fucks sake´s, man" Matthew complained. "stop it with the bloody innuendos."

Richie raised his hands in surrender. "I´m just saying there´s a spark between you two." Matthew punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What in Godric´s name was that for?" Ritchie asked while rubbing his sore shoulder.

"For being a pest."

"A pest, you say?" Ritchie huffed. "in that case I´m one_ good_ looking pest."

Matthew grinned at his antics.

"What do we have next?" Ritchie asked. "I´ve already forgotten my schedule"

"good thing, we have the same classes then." Matthew said humoured. "I think it´s Potions with the snakes." Ritchie groaned.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, a very boring day to be honest. Usually Qudditch training would have made the day, but unfortunatley the Brightest Witch of their Age was tutoring him in her most sacred place. The Library.

Oh, joy.

Matthew" Hermione began. "I want you to read this book by tomorrow and tell me what is the most important thing in transfiguartion." Hermione laid on the table the book previously mentioned.

"What the hell , Hemione!" Matthew exclamied. "This is the spellbook we had 1st grade!"

Hermione humphed. "Sometimes the best way is to begin from the start."

Matthew sighed. Typical Granger. Always thought she knew best.

"..bloody know-it-all.." Matthew mumbled.

"well" a sarcastic drawl said. "If it isn´t Brack and the bushiness herself."

Matthew looked up and found Malfoy with his trademark smirk in palce, leaning against a bookshelf. Surprisingly he was alone, without his usual cronies.

Not many (including Granger) knew that Malfoy and Matthew we´re friends of sorts. Not exactly chummy but somewhat friendly acquaintances.

So instead of snarling like Granger was doing at the moment, Matthew simply grinned.

"So I´ll just read this then?" Matthew asked while gatheirng his stuff. Hermione, who was just about spit out soemthing at Malfoy just looked at Matthew dumbfounded. Matthew waved the book in the air to show which book he was referring to.

"Oh" Hermione said. "yes."

Mattthew nodded and said goodbye over h

"…and that is why you should never let your thoughts stray whilst casting the engorgment enchantment" Professor McGonnagall told the class. "Class dismissed."

Thank Merlin, it´s over_. _

"Mr Brack, a word please." Bugger it all to hell. Ritchie winked at Matthew and mouthed the words "have fun". Matthew scoffed.

As if anything would be fun with McGonnagall. Ritchie and McLaggen had previously discussed if McGonnagall was shaggable. They came to the conclusion that no one knows what the Professor might be hiding beneath those prim and proper robes. Maybe something deliscously naughty and fun.

Matthew shuddered at the mental picture of Mcgonnagall having _that _kind of fun.

When the last student had left the classroom, McGonnagall started her (probably long) rant with a sigh.

"Mr Brack," she began " this is the fourth essay you´ve neglegted. You are at high risk of failing this class; not to mentiion your NEWTS are coming up."

Matthew grimaced at the mention of NEWTS.

"Transfiguartion has never been my strong point, professor." Matthew tried diplomatically.

"and besides Quidditch has been taking up a lot of time.."

McGonnagall shook her head. "Schoolwork must come before Quidditch and as your Head of Griffindoor, I may have to take you off the team"

Matthew´s heart stopped. "You can´t do that! That´s not fair!"

McGonnagall looked grim. "If you don´t start improving your effort, it may be the only thing I can do." Matthew felt a strong urge to curse her into oblivion. Stupid old hag.

"Fine" Matthew complied. "I´ll shape up."

"Good, but in order to make sure I have arranged that the Head girl, Hermione will be your tutor." McGonnagall stated.

Matthew looked bleak. He had never been fond of the bushy headed girl. Sure, she had some serious brains but still.

Insetad of replying(for he had feeling he might spit out somethning extremely rude) he merely nodded.

"good, now off you go."

Matthew mumbled something in reply and walked out to corridor. Outside Ritchie was leaning on a wall with a bored expression till he saw Mathew "I didn´t hear any screaming or moaning, so i guess you´re off the hook?" Ritchie asked with a glint in his eye.

"For fucks sake´s, man" Matthew complained. "stop it with the bloody innuendos."

Richie raised his hands in surrender. "I´m just saying there´s a spark between you two." Matthew punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What in Godric´s name was that for?" Ritchie asked while rubbing his sore shoulder.

"For being a pest."

"A pest, you say?" Ritchie huffed. "in that case I´m one_ good_ looking pest."

Matthew grinned at his antics.

"What do we have next?" Ritchie asked. "I´ve already forgotten my schedule"

"good thing, we have the same classes then." Matthew said humoured. "I think it´s Potions with the snakes." Ritchie groaned.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, a very boring day to be honest. Usually Qudditch training would have made the day, but unfortunatley the Brightest Witch of their Age was tutoring him in her most sacred place. The Library.

Oh, joy.

Matthew" Hermione began. "I want you to read this book by tomorrow and tell me what is the most important thing in transfiguartion." Hermione laid on the table the book previously mentioned.

"What the hell , Hemione!" Matthew exclamied. "This is the spellbook we had 1st grade!"

Hermione humphed. "Sometimes the best way is to begin from the start."

Matthew sighed. Typical Granger. Always thought she knew best.

"..bloody know-it-all.." Matthew mumbled.

"well" a sarcastic drawl said. "If it isn´t Brack and the bushiness herself."

Matthew looked up and found Malfoy with his trademark smirk in palce, leaning against a bookshelf. Surprisingly he was alone, without his usual cronies.

Not many (including Granger) knew that Malfoy and Matthew we´re friends of sorts. Not exactly chummy but somewhat friendly acquaintances.

So instead of snarling like Granger was doing at the moment, Matthew simply grinned.

"So I´ll just read this then?" Matthew asked while gatheirng his stuff. Hermione, who was just about spit out soemthing at Malfoy just looked at Matthew dumbfounded. Matthew waved the book in the air to show which book he was referring to.

"Oh" Hermione said. "yes."

Mattthew nodded and said goodbye over his shoulder as he started walking with Malfoy.


End file.
